The Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) was established by cable television network operators to facilitate transporting data traffic, primarily Internet traffic, over existing community antenna television (CATV) networks. In addition to transporting data traffic, as well as television content signals over a CATV network, multiple services operators (MSO) also use their CATV network infrastructure for carrying voice, video on demand (VoD) and video conferencing traffic signals, among other types.
In addition to providing services through the MSO over a hybrid fiber-coax (HFC) network, services may also be provided through a radio frequency over glass (RFoG) network, which generally includes a topology that can allow for an MSO to provide for a fiber architecture from the headend to a field node at a user's location (the field node may also be referred to as an optical network unit (ONU)). With an RFoG network, the “Coaxial” portion of the HFC might only exist within the subscriber's residence. When more than one ONU in an RFoG network transmits upstream at any one time, transmission interference issues can arise. Moreover, other complications can occur when RFoG networks are deployed into existing HFC networks. A cable modem termination system (CMTS) can be used to aid in the transmission efficiency of devices on a mixed RFoG and HFC network.